Marlyn's Wish
by Mustex
Summary: *Complete* Marlyn is worried she'll get kicked out of the Sleeper Brigade without B-Cells, I haven't been able to upload the last chapter for some reason, but it's coming. I now see it's not as horrifing as I intended, so I'm changing the genre to humor.
1. Jealosy

Yugi was just getting dressed when Marlyn walked in. "Hey Marlyn, what's shakin'" Yugi said. Marlyn pretended not to hear him as she walked over to him and pulled him close giving him a hard kiss, then reaching for her shirt and attempted to pull it off. Yugi grabbed her hands and pushed her away. "Marlyn, what's this all about?" This time she acknowledged him, "it's about this." She produced a sheet of paper from her back pocket, and Yugi looked at it. It was the latest scores from the Sleeper Brigades combat simulations. "Hey this is pretty good. I'm up by 100 points. HEY I MADE NUMBER 2! I'M EVEN HIGHER THAN YOU! So what's the problem?" He asked. "The problem Yugi is that Alisha has gone up 150 points, and I'm up only 5. Do you want to know why I'm holding on to number 3 even though I'm not a sleeper, and your so far ahead of most of the others. It's because they haven't been in a real fight against the Blue yet. Once they have they'll all be as good as you or better, and I'll be left in the dust. It won't be long before the High Council kicks me off the Brigade, and Alisha gets her wish." "What wish is that?" "Don't pretend she doesn't like you, she took you out there to see the sun rise over the Earth didn't she?" "Yeh, but she got lost and the 2 of us saw it together. She's way to young for me. If the High Council did make her my partner in combat, do you think anything would happen?" Marlyn paused and Yugi continued,"besides I told the High Council I wouldn't work with anyone except you." Marlyn almost smiled,"Do you really think I don't know you at all. You'll do whatever it takes to eliminate the Blue, for Yung, and Dice, and Joey, and every other human on that Forsaken rock of a planet, even if it meant you'd never lay eyes on me again. And to be honest I don't think anything will happen at once, but she's obsessed with you, and she'll get you into bed eventually. I just want to be there first. She doesn't talk about anything but you in the locker room, and how pretty I am, and how much she wishes she could be like me so she could be your partner. And if eventually the B-Cells do win out I intend to make sure we already have Yugi Jr. on the way." Yugi smiled,"if B-Cells are what we need then that's what we'll get, for you."  
  
Seno Miyagi was sitting at his desk when he heard a gun cock behind his head. He didn't even bother to turn to see who it was. "Look Marlyn the first time was kind of a rush, I guess that's part of the reason I helped you get assigned to the sleeper brigade, but I don't like being taken hostage by beautiful women twice...not that I like being taken hostage by ugly women either. That pod over there can transplant B-Cells into your system. They'll die after about a week, but you'll be able to keep up with the other sleepers with regular returns. I'll just tell the high council you volunteered for this if you put the gun down know." Marlyn put the gun down as Seno pointed to indicate the pod he meant. It was basically an operating table with a cover. She climbed on and Yugi sat down nearby. Seno pushed the button and Marlyn felt a needle prick her, and it all went black. 


	2. Rage

Disclaimer: In case you were wondering I thought I'd mention I don't own Blue Gender, of course if you were wondering then you wouldn't be reading this story in the first place because you'd be far to stupid to understand the plot of Blue Gender and wouldn't be a fan, but anyway....  
  
A/N: I think I remember seeing the girl's name spelled Marlyn somewhere so I guess it's a Japanese version, but sorry if I'm confused just tolerate it. As for Yuji I realize Yugi was a mistake and will try to correct it from now on. Also I'm sorry, but while I won't rant against curse words in Blue Gender I personally don't curse, so while I don't mind blood, don't expect much cursing in this fic.  
  
"YUJI, YUJI, WHERE IN BLAZES ARE YOU!" screamed Alicia at the top of her lungs. She was surrounded by at least three dozen Blue in a small alleyway. She fired at one, but missed it's core and started screaming again. Then suddenly a shot came clear through the wall behind her and the core burst open. Then a Double-Blade came crashing through the wall behind her. It's blades extended and slashed through two of them, then in turned and opened fire on the rest, sending a barrage of death and blood at them. "Yu-Yuji," Alicia muttered, but then she spotted the MA above the Double- Blade and gasped. It was Marlyn. She was saving Alicia, and humiliating her. Yuji was hers. It all hit Alicia like a brick wall, and she blacked out, just as the simulator shut down.  
  
After she had been revived Alicia made her way to Marlyn's quater's and entered. She saw Marlyn removing her gloves. She walked slowly up to Marlyn, her face turning red. "Well.....um thanks.....Marlyn...."she began, as Marlyn's hand slammed into the side of her face, sending her too the ground. "SHUTUP! DON'T EXPECT ME TO DO THAT AGAIN! SLEEPERS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO SCREAM! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO FAINT! I WASN'T SAVING YOU, I WAS SAVING MY SCORE! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!" She grabbed her gun and pointed it at Alicia's face for emphasis, as she walked out the door, and down the hall towards the training room. "Dang it," Alicia muttered,"she needs to get a life."  
  
Marlyn fired.....bullseye.....again.....bullseye.....again.....bullseye. But everyone of them was near the edge of the bullseye. They needed to be perfectly in the center of the bullseye. She had to caught up to Yuji according to the latest scores, but it wasn't an exaggeration to say Tony was in another ball park. HECK HE WAS PLAYING MAJOR LEAGUE BASEBALL WHILE SHE WAS STILL ON A T-BALL TEAM! A stupid analogy she knew, but she didn't care. She had to beat him too. Then she felt some hands working on the clamps of her uniform and turned to see Yuji. "Well," he said,"I see you've imporved. Guess you won't be leaving the sleeper brigade. Time for a little reward." He pressed his body against hers, but she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, twisting it behind him. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU.....ARRRRGGGG!" he screamed. "SHUT UP," returned Marlyn, and Yuji felt the barrel of a gun touch his head,"WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!" "MARLYN ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU WANTED TO.....YAAAHHHHH!!!!!"Yuji almost sensed her tightening her hold on the trigger, as if their B-Cells were transmiting it (OOC: for those of you that haven't seen later episodes of Blue Gender this is possible). Then an alarm range, and he grip released. "Attention all members of the Sleeper Brigade report to your Double-Blades. Blue have infultrated Second Earth. This is not a drill. Repear this is not a drill." Marlyn turned to Yuji,"well finish this later," she said and ran down the hall towards the Double-Blades. 


	3. Sickness

Seno Miyagi stood before the image of the High Council. It seemed humiliating to stand at attention before a viewing screen, but that's probably how they planned it. "Dr. Miyagi. Report on the condition of Sleeper number 0115," one of the men said. "Her condition seems to be progressing faster than the natural sleepers. At this rate she'll begin her transfermation into a new breed of Blue within days," he answered. "Then Dr. Miyagi. You must terminate the experiment," the only woman on the council answered. "Yes. Emmidiately. While her state is progressing faster than the others, the B-Cells have a weaker hold on her. I should be able to purge her system of them." "NO YOU FOOL!" screamed one of the members, he couldn't tell which one,"IF YOU DO THAT THE SLEEPERS WILL BEGIN TO SUSPECT WHAT THE B-CELLS ARE DOING TO THEM!" "Calm down," responded the woman,"it's not like he's founded some kind of secret resistance movement against us. Now Dr. Miyagi, you will have an accident during training to dispose of 0115." Seno gasped, not even sure which part he was gasping at. "Dismissed!" they all recited in sinc, and the view screen went dark.  
  
Marlyn climbed into her armor shrike. Alicia, Tony, and Yuji were all several seconds behind her. Anne walked up in front of her. "Now get ready for your first mission together. Thankfully these Blue seemed to go through a different metamorphasis than standard Blue," Anne said,"they seem to grow from normal insect like proportions, and slipped onboard a soilder transport from Earth at that stage, so thankfully we've discovered them while the largest of them are no bigger than three feet from end to end. This should be routine, even Alicia may not make a fool of herself...." "Hey I heard that!" Alicia yelled. "You were suppose to!" returned Anne in a mockingly whinny voice, "now the only difficult thing about this mission is trying not damage the space station. As on Earth disregard all groundlings, especially you 0115," she stared coldly ar Marlyn,"I could expect that kind of thing from sleepers, but not from a soldier raised here." "Don't worry," Marlyn returned her stare. "NOW GO!" They moved out, allowing the auto-pilots of their Double-Blades guide them. These were mainly for transporting them efficiently around the station, and would be removed along with any other excess bagage when they went down to Earth, but in this case the location of the Blue could be programed in, so the pilots could focus on getting into a killing mood. When they finally arrived at the area where the Blue had been reported the autopilots shut off. Marlyn estimated about fifty Blue, some three feet across, but most no more than a foot. "Yuji, Tony each of us should try for about fifteen kills, that leaves five for Alicia," Marlyn said. "Hey I heard that too!" Alicia yelled. "You were suppose to!" Marlyn returned. All four opened fire. Three Blue were dead within a few shots, and another badly wounded. "Hey! Stand still!" Alicia shouted. "Oh shut up," Marlyn muttered. The remaining Blue moved in on the sleepers, who brought out their blades, except for Alicia who first finished the Blue she had wounded before, and then brought out her blades. Blue began to jump on top of the sleepers. Alicia got caught up with one, while the others racked up kills. Five....seven.....nine....Marlyn needed more....SHE HAD TO KILL MORE!!!!! Then the pain hit her. It was blinding. She was instantly paralyzed by it. The only thing she could see was her own arm as her skin turned green. Fear enveloped her. Then she passed out.  
  
"MARLYN!" screamed Alicia. The Blue seemed to be ignoring her. As if they could read something inside of her to tell them she wasn't a threat. But for the first time that something came to the surface. Alicia slashed through the Blue in front of her, and charged at Marlyn, slashing three Blue off her shrike, then turning and shooting three more directly in the core, just as Joey and Yuji finished off their share of the Blue. "Thanks Alicia," Marlyn said. From the sound of her voice she was hardly aware of what Alicia had done, but at least it hadn't taken her long to wake up again, maybe it wasn't so bad, but Alicia felt it was. "Oh yeah," said Yuji," like anyone couldn't have done that with an opening like that." "I heard that!" yelled Alicia. "You were suppose to!" said Yuji, Tony, and Marlyn all at once. 


	4. Health

A/N: O.k., this is going to be a bit different than you would have expected for religios reasons. I'm going to leave it at a point where you can deside on certain things for yourself.  
  
"Can I....see her," Yuji asked. Miyagi nodded as he walked out of Marlyn's room.  
  
Yuji rushed in, and saw Marlyn sitting up in her bed. "Feelin' any better."  
  
She smiled, and blushed"Well yeah, I guess." Then she reached for her shirt again.  
  
Yuji grabbed her arms,"no, not quite yet." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dimond ring. Then he got down on one knee,"Marlyn, will you---I-I mean would you......"  
  
Meanwhile Marlyn studdered,"Well--Yu-ji.....um....well I....could....but...."  
  
"Let me cut in," they turned to see Rick who had just walked in," Yuji you want to know if Marlyn will marry you. If you gave her a little time she would have said yes.....well that certainly screws up my plans for the afternoon." He walked out, and they both laugh.  
  
"You know I'm normal now Yuji don't you, Miyagi had to remove the B- cells," said Marlyn shyly.  
  
"No, believe me, you're the most extrodinary person I've ever known." Yuji answered.  
  
Then the two of them pressed their lips tightly together.  
  
The door opened again, and the annoying cry of,"I SEE THAT!" came through.  
  
Both Yuji, and Marlyn turned and hurled pillows at Alisia,"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO, NOT GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
A/N: O.k. I know I should have made the ending longer, but I have too many stories ping-ponging in my head (ever thought what it would be like if you were in either Heaven, or Hell BEFORE you were born, and either good deads earned you a place on Earth, or bad ones got you sent there, but that's another story). This was always roughly how I planned to end it, just shorter than it could have been. I hope you still enjoyed it, I felt after getting this category opened I had a responsibility to finish this story. 


End file.
